20 Demons (Redeemers of the Damned version of 101 Dalmatians)
by RedKHII
Summary: From the animated Disney movie, 101 Dalmatians; 20 demons were stolen by a mad woman and the demon and his wife must saved their children with the help of others.


The first day of Spring for a demon and his human as the Earl of Phantomhive, named Vincent and a demon butler named Sebastian Michaelis was walking to the park for a rest from all the work from the Queen Victoria of England. While Vincent was talking with his old friends, Sebastian was standing behind him as Sebastian looked around before his eyes stopped at a sight of two women; a beautiful woman with long strawberry blonde hair with deep blue eyes and wears a thick pink dress but Sebastian watching the other woman with her.

'Another demon?' Sebastian thought of the woman with chin – length blonde hair with two antennae – strand like hair with bright green eyes and wears a sleeveless black coat to her ankles with a hood and a silver zipper stops at her waist, showing thigh – high black shorts and thigh – length black boots.

"Well Sebastian, it's time to return to the manor…" Vincent walked to Sebastian as he noticed Sebastian was paying attention looking at the woman he thought of a demon, as he didn't see Vincent grinning before walking to the woman with the pink dress and Sebastian flinched when he just noticed his master is with the demon woman's master.

"Hello Rachel." Vincent told the human woman with a smile as she smiled back. "Oh hello Vincent." As the woman looked at them talking.

'Master Vincent!?' Sebastian could only do is watching them in shock, and he just noticed the demon woman walked to him, her green eyes peered him from top to bottom before she pulled her first zipper down and slightly pulled the left side of her coat to show a mark of a red phoenix – like at her left breast.

"You're… from 2nd Hell?" Sebastian asked. He's the son of the 1st Demon Overlord of the 7th Hell so he was titled the "Powerful Demon Overlord of all." when his parents died a year he was born for unknown reason.

"Yeah. I'm Larxene Palamecia. So our parents make us betroth huh?" Larxene asked Sebastian as he thought. 'Such a confident ….' as he slightly lowered his devilishly red eyes to be half opened with a smirk – like smile before finishing his thought. 'yet one hell of a fiancé…' so both Vincent and Sebastian married both their fiancés as they lived at the Phantomhive manor with Rachel's young sister Angelina; or Madam Red as she has red hair and all her clothing are red as Larxene are expecting to have children.

On the first six months of staying together, Sebastian, Vincent, their wives and Madam Red were resting at the living room as everyone heard a loud honking of a motorbike, earning Larxene to ran up the stairs and the door was opened to be a young woman with long think strawberry blonde hair; more like pink hair, wearing like a high school student with a few buttons unbuttoned showing her chest.

"Junko!" Rachel said in surprise as the woman, named Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa series) walked in with a cruel smile. "Hey Rachel. Nice seeing you again, with a bit of despair!" as she laughed like a lunatic.

"I'll go check on Larxene…" Vincent said as he walked to where Larxene ran off too as Junko noticed Sebastian who made a serious face about what does this mad woman made Larxene… scared?

"Ooh! Rachel, you got a hot demon! Where's yours?" Junko asked.

"Larxene ran off before you went in." Rachel asked with her soft words.

"Aww. I wanted to see if your demon can give people despair! Anyway I have to go babe! See ya soon! ~" Junko said as she walked out before drove her motorbike out, earning Rachel to sighed in sadness as Madam Red doesn't seemed to like the cruel girl, even Sebastian who walked to where he knows where Larxene always are: their room where Vincent walked out and Sebastian walked in to see Larxene on the bed, an arm covering her eyes.

"Is she gone?" Larxene asked, knowing Sebastian went in without even looking.

"Yes. What did she mean "seeing you giving people despair"?" Sebastian asked his wife as no answer replied so Sebastian just sat near Larxene in silent. 3 weeks later in the rainy night, both Sebastian and Vincent waited at another bedroom, opposite of Sebastian and Larxene's room as today's the day Larxene will have a kid or more as both men waited for 3 hours until Madam Red shouted, earning Sebastian to jumped on Vincent's lap as the latter hugged his arms around; both in shock.

"The kids are here!" as Madam Red went in excited as Sebastian stood off Vincent when he asked. "H – h – how many?"

"20!" Madam Red answered as Sebastian froze before smiling in much excitement, about having 20 full demons children; until Madam Red walked in sadly; holding a boy with silver hair with a long matching feather and has a cat – like tail with the matching color; he seemed like lifeless – like.

"19… we lost one." Madam Red added sadly as she gave the boy to Sebastian before walking back to the room as Vincent placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder sadly; until both men realized the mark of the contract glowed when Sebastian touched the back of the boy's neck until he removed the hand off to find his neck has the same mark and the boy opened his eyes to show purple.

"Rachel! Angelina! We still have 20!" Vincent called them happily as Rachel walked in. "Oh Vincent he's alright, thank goodness." Before Madam Red followed.

"Can't you imagine, Vincent? 20 demon children." Rachel finished before a large thunderclap send everyone looking at the opened door in shock to be Junko Enoshima, her usual grin seems to begin wider.

"20 demons! How amazing…" Junko walked to Sebastian, where the sight of the innocent boy in Sebastian's arms seemed to disgust Junko." What the hell!? He's not a demon! Just a little white rat with a cat tail!" as the tone of her threat seemed to scared the little boy, and angered Vincent, Sebastian, and Madam Red.

"He is not a white rat!" Madam Red told Junko bravely.

"That's right Junko. He and his other siblings will be fine in a few weeks." Rachel told Junko as she smirked. "Fine, then I take them."

"I'm afraid we can't give them up. Poor Larxene, she'll be heartbroken." Rachel added with a bit of symphony.

"How can a demon get heartbroken? They don't have any feelings." Junko laughed as Sebastian gripped his scared son, as his face still shows anger to the spoiled brat.

"Then you are not welcome here." Vincent declared Junko.

"You can't tell me what to do, besides it's just training those brats to give people despair…"

"That is what you are welcome here." Vincent finished with a snarl as Junko sneered. "Fine!" before she walked out and slammed the door, breaking the glass as Rachel and Madam Red cheered for Vincent being a hero and Sebastian walked out.

"Don't worry, you and your brothers and sisters are safe… Kuja." Sebastian told his son with a smile as he named him before Kuja yawned and slept against his father's chest.

It's been like a few years before both Rachel and Vincent had a son they named Ciel, looking like Rachel but has the nose and hair as Vincent. By the time he was eight, he begin playing with Sebastian and Larxene's kids; even they look like men and teenagers, the three eldest sons looks like in early 20s and Sebastian and Larxene named all 20 of them from the eldest to the youngest as their birthmarks which looks exactly like Vincent's contract seal are placed differently.

**Sephiroth (FFVII): (Place of Birthmark: Right palm.)**

**Mateus (FFII): ( POB: Tongue.)**

**Cloud (FFVII): (POB: Left forearm.)**

**Jellal (Fairy Tail): (POB: Under right eye; whenever he can change to it.)**

**Loz (FFVII): (POB: Left palm)**

**Yazoo (FFVII): (POB: Left palm)**

**Lucy (Fairy Tail): (POB: back of her left hand; whenever she can change to it.)**

**Sakura (Naruto) : (POB: Left side of her forehead.)**

**Hinata (Angel Beats): (POB: Left side of his forehead.) **

**Tomoyo (Clannad) : (POB: Right side of forehead.)**

**Fushimi (K): (POB: Left side of chest.)**

**Kuroh (K): (POB: Right side of chest.)**

**Saeko (High School of the Dead): (POB: Left arm.)**

**Neko (K): (POB: Right arm.)**

**Axel (Disgaea) : (POB: Chest.)**

**Terra (Teen Titans): (POB: Right Eye.)**

**Kadaj (FFVII): (POB: Left palm.)**

**Kuja (FFIX): (POB: Back of neck.)**

**Meredy (****younger version)**** (Fairy Tail): (POB: Left shoulder.)**

**Wendy (Fairy Tail): (POB: Right shoulder.)**

Sebastian and Larxene followed their masters for a walk as Ciel and the other demons slept but as the four adults make a turn to a left, a truck with two men in black coats; similar to Larxene's but long sleeved walked out of their truck and walked in the manor as Madam Red suddenly noticed in shock before the man with an eyepatch at his right eye cupped his hand with a cloth at her mouth before she fell unconscious and the young man with a brown mullet walked to the Michaelis's room before strumming is blue sitar as water rapidly grabbed all 20 demons as the water quickly disappeared with them before both men ran to the truck.

It didn't take long for the news of the Michaelis children's disappearance as the only one who is laughing at this is Junko Enoshima; who hired the two men to kidnapped the 20 demons just to force them to give people despair; like what she wants in the first place.

The second night, a teenage girl with black hair wearing a simple waist length dark green demi shirt with a hood with a red undershirt, and ankle length dark green poof jeans was walking past a motel but she stopped when she noticed a black truck and the two kidnappers walked out before walking in to see the man in eyepatch making a call with a local telephone.

Thinking that they will be out in an hour or two, the girl; who is named Kai ran to the back of the truck as a figure accidently fell on Kai before she fell on the ground.

"Damn!" Kai almost screamed before a hand cupped her mouth and she looked to see one of the eldest sons; a young man with blonde spiky hair with a ponytail to his back, has purple eyes, and wears a simple white T – shirt with purple shorts.

"Don't scream." The second son; Mateus told Kai as both looked at the motel to see the man in eyepatch still talking in the phone before Mateus looked at Kai. "I want you to go to the Phantomhive manor and get my father Sebastian Michaelis to go to this Enoshima manor."

"Junko Enoshima!? That crazy chick!?" Kai screamed; Mateus's hand still cupping her mouth.

"Yes! I'm Sebastian's second son and my other siblings are at the truck." Mateus added as Kai froze before a hand from the man in mullet grabbed Mateus by his collar before he was thrown back to the truck and Kai kicked the man's legs before she ran away faster through the snowy ground to hide; watching the truck driving off to the old abandon manor as Kai suddenly rode a motorbike with a name craved "Shiva Sisters." To an old abandon farm where a girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and wears a short revision of the same black coat.

"Kai! Did you heard the news?" the girl asked.

"Yeah Xion. I saw the truck with the demons and the second born guy asked me to help." Kai told the girl as a boy with blonde hair and has a tail looked at Kai with a grin. "If it isn't Princess."

"Shut up Zidane. I'm going to get the Overlord, you two should get Genesis." Kai finished before she rode the motorbike out and Zidane (FFIX) jumped on something; to be a face of a young man with auburn hair wearing a long red leather coat with black clothing and combat boots.

"Mm!? Mmh,, mm!" Zidane kept hearing mumbling under his boots; like he's stepping on a face until he looked down to see he IS stepping on a face before he jumped to find the young man's eyes glowing blue.

"What the hell, Zidane!?" The man; possibly Genesis (FFVII) shouted at Zidane in both shock and fury.

"Sorry Gen. Princess just went in about the 20 demons kids of Overlord Sebastian." Zidane said as Genesis stood up and both walked to Xion(Kingdom Hearts series) as Genesis asked. "I heard something about that crazy Junko had them. Let's wait until the Overlord and his wife gets here."

That night, Larxene watched Sebastian pacing left to right, a finger under his chin as both heard clicking until they looked out to see pebbles throwing at the window so Sebastian opened the window before a big rock hit his forehead; although he's a demon, the throw of the rock give his head in pain.

"What the hell?" Larxene noticed as both looked to see Kai on her motorcycle, about to throw a large boulder before she dropped it behind.

"Hey, what's your second born guy's name?" Kai shouted.

"Mat?" Larxene asked; as she and some of the kids calls Mateus Mat.

"He asked me to get you two! And the kidnapper's is that crazy Junko lady!" Kai shouted as both froze before both jumped out the window and ran, following Kai riding her motorcycle. They been running and riding to 30 miles but manage to run to the farm where the three were caught up with Xion, Genesis, and Zidane before Kai drove off.

"Overlord Sebastian?" Genesis asked.

"Yes. Is it true about Junko?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. Her manor is over there…" as Genesis and Zidane lead the two to the manor as the four looked at the window to see Junko pacing around while the men she hired are watching TV; and the 20 demons were in chains and their mouths are gagged with a cloth each.

"I don't care what things you can use to make them give despair, I want the job done tonight!" Junko told the men.

"But we want our munny now." The young man with the mullet; his name is Demyx (Kingdom Hearts series.) asked.

"Not one shilling till the jobs done! Just bash their heads, stab them, I don't care!" Junko finished before she walked out, slamming the door.

"Damn girl." The man in eyepatch groaned; He is named Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts series.) as Sebastian and Larxene crashed the window before they fought Xigbar and Demyx. While they did, Zidane and Genesis walked in secret to the 20 demons as Zidane grabbed two daggers and Genesis grabbed a rapier before both sliced the chains and cloths off them before everyone ran away from the manor when Junko ran in, screaming at the men. "You IDIOTS!"

Everyone ran to the farm as Sebastian and Larxene hugged their sons and daughters with Xion, Genesis, and Zidane watching with smiles before Xion asked. "Oh yeah, who's second born?"

"Yes?" Mateus asked as he walked forward.

"You're lucky Kai agreed to help, if she didn't see the truck, you guys will be dead by Junko." Xion said.

"Kai?" Some of Mateus's siblings asked, all looking at Mateus when he realized. "You mean the girl I fell into?" earning a nod.

"So that's why you fell off the truck." Terra told Mateus as everyone looked at Zidane; who froze and sulked in the corner. "He fell on Princess…"

"Princess?" Sephiroth and Cloud asked.

"Zidane's likes girls, but he calls Kai Princess because when we met her, Zidane had a crush on her for her eyes." Genesis answered as Xion looked out the window before shouting. "Gen! It's Xigbar and Demyx!" earning everyone to snapped out as the Michaelises ran out to where Genesis instructed them to go to a town called Dinsworth by the back door of the farm where Demyx and Xigbar went in.

"Where are they?" Xigbar asked as Genesis aim his rapier at them and both men pulled out their weapons; didn't see Xion and Zidane behind them as Xion held her Kingdom Key and Zidane on her shoulders before Xion strike both men behind, earning them to crashed at the back as Genesis dodged them.

"There they are!" Demyx shouted as both men noticed the Michaelises running to the nearest town and both men struggled until they ran in the truck and Junko drove her motorbike to them.

"Well!?" Junko asked.

"They're going to Dinsworth!" Xigbar answered.

"You take the south road, I'll take the main road!" Junko demanded as both take different paths to Dinsworth.

The Michaelises ran to Dinsworth as they notice a familiar figure jumping and waving her arms and the sight of her send Kadaj blushing and Yazoo and Loz grabbed his arms when he stopped running.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Kai." Mateus told Kai as a boy, like 18 with black spiky hair and wears a sleeveless black vest, with black clothing and boots, with a large knife – like sword behind his back.

"It's no problem, Matty. Jen and I got a ride for all of you!" Kai said as Axel and Hinata sniggered by Mateus to be called Matty before Cloud and Tomoyo banged their heads.

"I might told her what some of us called you." Larxene told Mateus when they went in the truck and Haku sat at the driver's seat before Kai noticed Junko driving in and the Michaelises hide at the empty truck; hoping they won't find them.

"Kai, distract them while driving!" Jen shouted as the three realized Kai.

"That's the girl that was about to take one of them!" Demyx shouted as Kai and Jen rode Kai's motorbike and Jen's truck away as Junko and the two men chased them with motorbikes. Everyone but Jen who continued driving looked at Junko, Xigbar, and Demyx as Junko continue laughing and looking like a mad lunatic until while driving, Kai turned her motorbike to faced them and grabbed two guns from the motorcycle before shooting at them.

"I am so in love with her." Kadaj said, looking at Kai shooting confidently.

"What?" Mateus asked.

"Nothing." Kadaj lied as Kai continued shooting until the bullet send Demyx and Xigbar's motorbikes broken and wobbled before a final gun bullet send the wheels of Junko's motorbike send all three of them falling off the snow – covered cliff.

"This is your captain speaking, we'll be travelling to the Phantomhive manor soon so please be patient." Jen told the Michaelises like a airplane pilot as Kai turned her motorbike while driving.

"Jen, don't be a laughing gag!" Kai shouted when she rode her motorbike beside the window beside Jen.

"People can dream." Jen said with a carefree tone and smile as both rode to the Phantomhive manor of London.

It didn't take long to realize Sebastian and Larxene ran off as Rachel held Ciel on her arms and Vincent stroke the young boy's hair before Madam Red opened the door before The Michaelises ran in.

"Sebastian! Larxene! And the others are here!" Madam Red cheered as while everyone hugged the demons, Lucy noticed a pebble throwing at the window and Lucy opened the window before Mateus and Kadaj noticed a rock was thrown at her face, earning Lucy to fell on her back, her nose bleed a bit.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"I – I – I – I'm fine…" Lucy whispered as both Mateus and Kadaj looked outside the window to see Kai and Jen on Kai's motorbike, Kai was about to throw the same boulder.

"You really need to stop throwing rocks at windows." Jen told Kai as she dropped the boulder.

"Thank you for everything." Mateus thanked as Kai nodded with a smile.

"Will we see you again?" Kadaj asked.

"Don't worry Kadaj, Matty told me you got a crush on me, but I also had a crush on you so we'll see each other soon." Kai said with the smile as Kadaj froze with a blush and looked at his smirking older brother when Kai and Jen rode the motorbike out of the manor and everyone cheered. A week later, everyone are relaxing as Ciel was playing with Wendy, Meredy, and Axel.

"Vincent, Rachel." Madam Red went in, a newspaper in hand and she gave it to Vincent to see a picture of Junko with the title:

**MAD WOMAN ARRESTED FOR DEMON KIDNAPPING FOR DESPAIR.**

"Well at least we won't see or even hear from her again." Vincent said.

"Yes, just to remind her for what she did, but… she never listened." Rachel said as she took a sip of tea.

"How can she listened?" Vincent asked as his eight year old son walked to Vincent to held Ciel up with a smile as Sebastian and Larxene smirked as the snow started to clear for the start of summer….

**(I don't own anything but Kai and Jen.)**


End file.
